Talk:New Challengers.../@comment-209.195.85.53-20151103061447
Now that I finally have some free time from school work and family issues, I can finally write my personal initial personal thoughts on RWBY V3 EP2 from watching it the first time, but I plan on giving a full analysis on each episodes's aesthetics/visuals, animation, choreography, acting, music, character/plot/world consistency + building/development, etc. after Volume 3 concludes (analysis also including on World of Remnant episodes): 1) So Nora's semblance is finally revealed to be able to absorb and channel electricity to boost her muscles and increase her attack strength (and maybe durability?). I feel so stupid for not even considering her semblance to be electricity related, especially when, you know, she's freaking inspired by Thor! I actually thought that after seeing the food fight from V2 EP1, Nora's semblance involved temporary boost of strength, or channel an explosive pink-aura energy from her punch, and even her weapon, increasing their attacks. Oh well, still cool, though. 2) I can tell some people might be complaining about how Jaune has not even swung even once, but I would like to point out that although he's yet to show his improvement on his attacks, he's shown to have improved in defence and endurance, able to stay on his feet and hold his own. Most importantly, though, is Jaune is more useful with his mind, meaning that he's better at being a strategist/support, rather than a 'frontal assualt' kind of guy, able to give out decent orders and ideas in the heat of battle. Don't get me wrong, I would love to see how much he's improved as a fighter, but to those who still calls Jaune 'wimpy,' need I remind you that Jaune in V1, when he was considered wimpy, not only was able fend off against an Ursa Major, but decapitate it, granted with some help from Pyrrah, but only to help him block the grimm's attack, and I think its safe to assume that the decapitation was all Jaune, which shows that he obviously has potential. In V2, after training with Pyrrha for (I think) at least a few months, excluding him being thrown at the window, he's subtlely '''shown to improve his athleticsm from doing a frontal-flip when throwing a watermelon during the food fight (although not much else), and not to mention Jaune slashing up a Ursa Minor dead in the 'Breach' fight, '''without Pyrrha or anyone's help. So yeah, I think calling Jaune a 'wimp,' or an idiot, in V3 is sort of a stretch. 3) Also, about the use of semblance being legal in tournament matches or not since V2 EP5, I might have 2 theories/explanations in mind: 1) I believe that in V2 EP5 those 2 matches were simply sparring matched that doesn't include the use of semblance, though Pyrrha as explained in said epsiode, is able to use her semblance to make minor, almost unnoticable adjustments to the opponents' weapon and armor, making her seem untouchable. or 2) Semblance was allowed in the episode, Pyrrha tries to keep her semblance a secret to her opponents as best she can. Personally, I think it's the latter, because I don't think Pyrrha would be the kind to cheat. 4) Also Pyrrha being nice, adorable, and bad*ss as always. 5) So Nora being awesome..........as always..........'nuff said, really. XP 6) Neath Oum still doing well with Ren's voice, even in fight scenes. 7) Team BRNZ is pretty cool. I'll elaborate on them in the future. 8) JNPR team attack/shipping name segment was hilarious. FLOWER POWEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!! Also Arkos. XP 9) QROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!................whoo. XD But seriously, his character gets more intriguing by the minute. So Qrow is an alcholic, or at the very least likes drinking booze, huh? I will admit, it kinda caught me off guard, but I didn't find it a shocker. I also felt the same thing with his 'harden' part of his personality. 10) Hey, Team SSSN. And apparently, they're popular. 12) Sage - Voiced by Josh who did a decent job for the most part, serious and stern while also partially a womanizer (I think), has an awesome sword, but less awesome swordsmanship. I truly did not expect him to be the first one to be eliminate them. 13) Scarlet - Voiced by GAVIN FREE! Was there ever any doubt? Formal, funny, pirate themed, athletic, overall, a fun guy. Btw, during the 'Team SSSN poster' scene, while girls were holding Sage, Neptune's and Sun's (abs) poster, a guy was holding Scarlet's poster. And to end it: NUTS!!! XP 15) Neptune -.............afraid of water, huh? I wonder (I hope) there's a backstory/reason to that phobia, and not just have that fact exist as just a joke. Also I like the relationship between Weiss and Neptune. I believe Neptune's has mutual feelings for Weiss, but being the womanizer that he is.......well, yeah. I hope we see Weiss eventually slaps Neptune, or smashes his head, or pulls his ear or something along those lines. XP 16) Sun - aweome as usual. Too tired/lazy to elaborate on him and Neptune, actually. We already know the general idea of both characters, anyways. 17) Team NDGO was also cool. Again, I'll elaborate in the future. 18) Bartender: "*whistle* Now that was a match!" Qrow: "Pftt. That was a mess." I love the subtlety of Rooster Teeth acknowledging of how RWBY's story being predictable but still interesting, and the fight scenes are lacking Monty's style of flair but is still impressive and enjoyable, and the production crew knows it, and that she should just be greatful for what/how it is. 19) Btw, I can understand people were worried about Vic joining the RWBY crew for rumors of him being a perv, but to those who blatantly said Vic would make Qrow sound like Edward Elric, or Vic doesn't fit Qrow's character, or Vic doesn't have any vocal range fitting for Qrow: Well, all I can say is "Take that.", if not "Suck it." In the words of Epsilon-Church from Season 13 of the Red vs. Blue series, "In the end, they just have to have faith...........Ain't that a b*tch." 'Nuff said. 20) So I'm pretty sure Qrow is still fairly sober, but if he's not, is he gonna fight Winter drunk? That'd be awesome. 21) Blake freaking blushed! Part of my mind just died of cuteness. XD 22) WINTER! IS! HERE! Or at technically she'll be here possibly around 2 more weeks until V3 EP3. XP And those were my thoughts. Sorry if its too long. Hope to see your opinions and replies, as well. ^_^ - AL